Un3h
Un3h is a YouTube singer known for her powerful belting and vocal skill. She started YouTube sometime in 2013, but just recently started to become popular with her cover of "Dareka Umi Wo", which has reached 24K views as of October 2014; however, she is more well known for her collab cover of "Blessing" with 3M views. Her first "hit" cover was her "Raspberry＊Monster", reaching 11K views. Un3h debuted at the age of 14, with her debut cover being "Saikin Osen", uploaded on February 2013. She has had a lot of experience with singing as well as playing instruments. She currently plays the Cello.Un3h's answer on ask.fm about sports Un3h's OC has short blonde hair, pale skin, and is known for her height. Jay from JayLu (artist for Cloud 8), during his work with Cloud 8 in the Serendipity Chorus battle, commented, about not wanting to draw her taller than the males.A Screenshot of a Skype chat mentioning Un3h's persona height She is usually seen wearing thick framed glasses. Affiliations and Collaboration Projects # Member of Cloud 8 (in the Serendipity Chorus Battle) # Member of Collarbroz with Xandu (in the Murasagi Mini Duet Gala 2014) # Member of Fujoshi Mountain with mom0ki and Nyamai (in the Teacup Trio Battle) # Member of Celesteal☆ with Yun and TBK (in the TTB2015) # Member of Smashing Diamonds # Member of The Fource Awakens with Arietta, azuru, Norma, and Xandu (in the Blank*Space Battle Royale 2016) Collaboration Units # Yun3h with Yun List of Covered Songs feat. Un3h and Arcania (2013.08.11) # "Sarishinohara" feat. Vocalo★Astral (2013.08.18) # "For a Dead Girl+" (2013.08.30) # "Macaron" feat. LuminaVoices (2013.10.22) # "Kara kara kara" (2013.10.31) # "Halloween Patisserie Tricka Torka" feat. Suki (2013.10.31) # "Hitobashira Alice" feat. Vocalo★Astral (2013.10.30) # "Sweet Sweet Cendrillon Drug" feat. Lollia (2013.12.05) # "Ouka ≠ Invocation" feat. Un3h, Antares, beato, Eunji, Fome, hera, Kiro, K-chan, KL, Lollia, Raku, Sumashu, Xandu, Sagara Yoru and Yun (2013.12.11) # "World's End Dancehall" feat. LuminaVoices (2013.12.11) # "Parades" feat. Vocalo★Astral (2013.12.18) # "How-To Seikai Seifuku" feat. ｇｒｏｕｐ ＊ ６ (2013.12.18) # "Akkanbee da" (I Make a Silly Face) (2013.12.24) # "Merry S-E-X-mas" feat. Un3h, YuKi, Pi, Cola, Rin Rin, Rhi and Kumaki (2013.12.25) # "Airen = Temptation" feat. Un3h and KL (2013.12.25) # "Himitsu no Houkago" feat. Smashing Diamonds (2013.12.25) # "Kagerou Days" feat. Lumina Voices (2013.12.29) # "Kunoichi Demo Koi ga Shitai" feat. Un3h and Riina (2014.01.08) # "Rolling Girl" feat. LuminaVoices (2014.01.25) # "Ifuudoudou" feat. Vocalo★Astral (2014.02.02) # "Guren no Yumiya" feat. LuminaVoices (2014.02.08) # "Mane Mane Psychotropic" (A Fake, Fake, Psychotropic) feat. Cloud 8 (2014.02.09) # "Deadline Circus" feat. Cloud 8 (2014.03.22) # "Albino" (2014.01.06) # "Colors of the Wind" feat. Vocalo★Astral (2014.03.02) # "magnet" feat. Vocalo★Astral (2014.03.03) # "Aspirin" feat. Un3h and Aruufi, cheeseman, K-chan, Kal, Kura, Lollia, Raku and Yui T. (2014.03.06) # "Lost Story" feat. Un3h, KL and Yun (2014.04.12) (private) # "Higanbana no Kareru Koro ni" (2014.04.12) # "Odette" (2014.05.02) # "Lucid Dream" feat. Cloud 8 (2014.05.03) # "Ten Sho Sho Ten Sho" feat. Un3h and Lollia (2014.05.06) # "False Light" feat. Un3h and Xandu (2014.05.18) # "REBOOT" feat. Un3h and K-chan and Riina (2014.05.22) # "Jitter Doll" feat. Un3h and Apple (2014.05.25) # "Matryoshka" feat. Un3h and Soul (2014.06.09) # "CRYONICS" feat. Un3h and EiEN (2014.06.14) # "Kami no Kotoba" (2014.06.15) # "Lotus" feat. Un3h and KL (2014.06.17) # "a vision" (2014.06.22) # "Blessing -World Edition-" feat. Tune, Sumashu, MastaH, Kiro, Chalili, Len, Ehmz, Un3h, Enae, cheeseman, Paperblossom, Toriko and Howl (2014.07.03) # "Tea Time Labyrinth" feat. Fujoshi Mountain (2014.07.13) # "DOKI DOKI☆MORNING" feat. Fujoshi Mountain (2014.08.09) # "Allegra" feat. Yun3h (2014.08.10) # "unravel" -TV Size ver.- (2014.08.12) # "Karakuri Pierrot" feat. LuminaVoices (2014.08.23) # "Kyou mo Harebare" feat. Un3h, nike, *curry, saint ♔ and beato (2014.08.24) # "Yonjuunana" feat. Vocalo★Astral (2014.08.30) # "Amatsukitsune" feat. Vocalo★Astral (2014.09.01) # "Dareka Umi wo" (Zankyou no Terror ED) -English ver.- (2014.09.04) # "Dareka Umi wo" (Zankyou no Terror ED) -English Full ver.- (2014.10.20) # "Trick and Treat" feat. Naku and Un3h (2014.10.30) # "EveR ∞ LastinG ∞ NighT" feat. Smashing Diamonds and Dari (2014.11.06) # "Sweet Devil" feat. Beato, Hera, Lizz, Un3h, Chinx, and Juju (2014.12.03) # "Three Piece Hollow" (2015.01.04) # "secret base ~kimi ga kureta mono~ -10 years after ver.-" feat. Un3h, Xandu and Beato (2015.01.17) # "Cutie Panther" feat. fanta girls (2015.02.11) # "Tabi no Tochuu" (On a Journey) (Spice and Wolf OP) feat. Yun3h (2015.02.13) # "Renraku Mada?" (Why Don't You Call Me Yet?) -Short ver.- feat. Un3h and My-ëve (2015.02.15) # "Twitter" feat. Nyamai and Un3h (2015.03.05) # "Hibikase" (Resonate) -English ver.- (2015.03.12) # "Vermillion" feat. Lollia, Xandu, Nike, Dysergy, Tuna, Mi, Un3h, Raku, and EiEN (2015.04.26) # "Rally Go Round" (Nisekoi 2 OP) -dj-Jo Remix TV Size ver.- (2015.05.14) # "Yumemiru Kotori" (Dreaming Little Bird) feat. Un3h and Lollia (2015.06.06) # "Light My Fire" (Shakugan no Shana III OP) feat. Celesteal☆ (2015.06.20) # "Soldier Game" (Love Live song) feat. Mom0ki, Un3h, and Takara (2015.06.29) # "Sacred Secret" feat. Mom0ki, Takara, Xandu, Un3h, Yun, Alfie, Beato, Kal, Toma, and JoyDreamer (2015.07.03) # "Streaming Heart" feat. Un3h, Yun, Takara, Dari, Hua, Lala, Angela, Nike, Raku, and Jaimee (2015.08.14) # "Hello, Shooting-star" (Ansatsu Kyoushitsu ED) feat. Akari, Ali, Arietta, Aruvn, Candaey, Gyoza, kuma☆, Mom0ki, Rin, Sauce, Seka, Trance, Un3h, and Xandu (2015.08.15) # "Connecting -World Edition-" -ver. Amity- feat. Tune, Sumashu, Kiro, Ehmz, Enae, Un3h, Paperblossom and Hiruma (2015.08.26) # "X.U." (Owari no Seraph OP) -dj-Jo Remix ver.- (2015.09.29) # "Ano Ko ga Boku wo Kowagarimasen" (That Girl Doesn't Scare Me) (2015.10.30) # "PAPERMOON" feat. Milk, Trance, Camille, Un3h, Yun, Erisa, Loliku, Umi, Aya, and Wiinter (2015.12.07) # "L.L.L." (Overlord ED) -dj-Jo Remix ver.- (2016.01.17) # "Story of Hope" feat. Arietta, Beato, Kuma☆, Kuraiinu, Mom0ki, Takara, Trance, and Un3h (2016.01.31) # "Morning Glow" feat. The Fource Awakens (2016.02.12) # "Connecting -World Edition-" -ver. Connect- feat. Sumashu, Enae, Kiro, Hiruma, Un3h, ehmz, Tune, Paperblossom, cheeseman, SquaDus, kuma☆, Howl, Chalili, Lucky, Len, and Toriko (2016.02.12) # "TERMINATEEd" feat. The Fource Awakens (2016.04.10) # "INCOMPLETE" feat. The Fource Awakens (2016.06.29) # "Jiriki Hongan Revolution" (Ansatsu Kyoushitsu OP2) feat. Arietta, Aruvn, Akari, Gyoza, kuma☆, Mom0ki, Rin, Sauce, Seka, Trance, Un3h, and Xandu (2016.08.15) # "Pandemic" feat. Un3h, Mom0ki, Takara, Ateotu, Naku, Nonon, Kaze, and Joakkar (2016.11.20) }} Discography Gallery Trivia * She's often very optimistic and easy going, as to be seen from her usual conversations. * Her favorite colors are orange and yellow.Un3h's answer on ask.fm about colors External Links * Twitter * deviantART * SoundCloud * ask.fm * tumblr. Category:Smashing Diamonds Category:YT Female Singers